


Dinner for Two

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Character Roulette Meme [3]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Saint Seiya
Genre: Charater Roulette, Cryogenics, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner for two, in a future they've lived too long to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Character Roulette Meme: Faye (Cowboy Bebop) & Shun (Saint Seiya) - having dinner together

“You know,” Shun says, conversationally, and Faye tips her head to listen to him. Right now, they're the only two on the Bebop, and the dinner is some Greek dish he remembers from his youth, from Before, and that's all the story she's ever managed to get out of him. “I am really impressed they managed to blow up the moon. Artemis was probably steaming for years.”


End file.
